<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Super Friendsgiving by Write_To_You</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725756">Super Friendsgiving</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_To_You/pseuds/Write_To_You'>Write_To_You</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Family, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Something To Make Y'all Smile, Team as Family, Thanksgiving, Thanksgiving Dinner, basically just cuteness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:26:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,360</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27725756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Write_To_You/pseuds/Write_To_You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Superfriends Squad celebrates Thanksgiving together. Cuteness overload and a soap-bubble-battle included.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Danvers/Kelly Olsen, Querl Dox/Nia Nal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Holiday One-Shots [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2028041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Super Friendsgiving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Happy Thanksgiving Everyone! I'm thankful for the fact that I can be here, posting Supergirl fanfictions on AO3 for all of you lovely people to read :))</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Maybe it had been a bad idea to tell Brainy to bring the turkey, because when he turned up at Kara’s front door, holding flowers and a struggling, squawking <em>something</em> in a burlap sack, there was some cause for concern. </p><p>“Uh... Brainy?” Kara asked, frowning at the sack. “I’m almost afraid to ask but... what’s that?”</p><p>	“A turkey,” Brainy pronounced, dropping the sack with a thump and another loud squawk. Almost immediately, a large, feathery bird burst out of the bag and flew into the air. Kara squealed and threw her hands over her head.</p><p>	“No, turkey!” Brainy cried, throwing the flowers aside. “Return to your imprisonment at once!”</p><p>	Still squealing, Kara grabbed the flapping, thrashing bird and super-sped over to her window. Then she tossed the turkey out. </p><p>	Eliza took that opportunity to poke her head out of the kitchen, closely followed by Nia, who had come before her boyfriend to help with food prep. “Do I want to know what’s happening out here?” Eliza asked, raising an eyebrow.</p><p>	“Uh... no you do not,” Kara replied, eyes still wide. “Just that, um... there’s probably not going to be any turkey this year.”</p><p>	Brainy pouted. “Well, there would have been if you hadn’t just thrown it out the window,” he grumbled. Then, “Nia Nal! Happy Thanksgiving. I made sure to bring you flowers along with Kara this year.”</p><p>	Nia beamed at him and skirted around Eliza to peck him on the cheek. “Thanks, Brainy,” she said as he reclaimed the fallen flowers and handed her a particularly large rose from the bundle. “It’s beautiful.”</p><p>	“Let’s get a vase for those,” Eliza said, deciding to ignore the whole turkey debacle for the sake of her mental health. </p><p>	They had just situated Kara’s flowers on the dining room table, and Nia’s rose in the kitchen, when there was another knock on the door. Kara opened it and grinned. “Alex! Kelly! ‘Bout time you two got here.”</p><p>	“Sorry, we ran into a bit of a problem with the mashed potatoes,” Alex winced with a shrug, stepping into the apartment.</p><p>	“Yeah, because<em> Alex here</em> decided she wanted to eat all of it as I was trying to pack it up,” Kelly said, rolling her eyes at Kara and giving Alex a light nudge.</p><p>	Kara watched them with a smile, urging them further into in the apartment so she could shut the door again. “Alex!” Eliza cried, walking back out of the kitchen and giving her daughter a huge hug. Her eyes fell on Kelly. “And who is this....?”</p><p>	“Mom, this is my girlfriend, Kelly,” Alex introduced, rubbing Kelly’s arm with her hand. “Kelly, this is my mom.”</p><p>	“Eliza, please,” the scientist insisted as she ignored Kelly’s attempt at a handshake and hugged her instead. “Welcome to the family.”</p><p>	“Thank you,” Kelly said, her cheeks coloring a little bit.</p><p>	“Okay, lovebirds,” Kara interrupted. “Alex, can you show Nia where all the utensils are and help her set the table?”</p><p>	“I will help her!” Brainy cried, running over from the living room where he had been doing who-knew-what. “Table settings are a simple calculation. Would you like me to the fold the napkins into turkeys to make up for the one you threw out the window?”</p><p>	Alex raised her eyebrows and Kara snorted. “Sure,” she agreed easily. “Turkey napkins would be awesome.”</p><p>	Brainy nodded, taking the order, and he and Nia set to work laying out utensils and plates and folding napkins into turkey shapes. </p><p>	Another knock came at the door. This time it was J’onn, entering with a Tupperware container of cranberry sauce. “Happy Thanksgiving, everyone,” he said with a large smile on his face, kissing Kara on the cheek and giving Eliza and Alex hugs. “How is everyone this morning?”</p><p>	“Hungry,” Nia declared as she straightened the last knife and leaned back into Brainy’s chest. He rested his chin against her shoulder contentedly, until Kara’s look sent Nia sighing back into the kitchen to keep helping.</p><p>	There was yet another knock and Kara frowned. “Who could...?” she trailed off, her mind immediately going to Lena. Her face fell as she reminded herself that Lena wasn’t going to be showing up this year.... and maybe never again.</p><p>	“Are you getting the door, Kara?” Eliza asked.</p><p>	“Right, yep!” Kara hurried forward and wrenched the door open. A squeal left her mouth and she threw herself at the man on the other side. “James!”</p><p>	“James?” Nia raced out of the kitchen and let out a similar squeal when she saw the tall man. “<em>James</em>!”</p><p>	James soon had an armful of Nia as well as Kara. “Hey, guys!” he cried, a grin splitting his face. “It’s nice to see you, too.”</p><p>	“James,” Kelly greeted, a little more subdued than Kara and Nia but still smiling widely. The two reporters moved aside so Kelly could hug her brother. </p><p>	“James; nice to see you,” Eliza said. “Come on in.”</p><p>	Now that everyone had arrived, food was brought out and the group sat down. “So...” Kara began. She was sitting in between Eliza and Alex, across from Nia and Brainy, who she was <em>pretty</em> sure were holding hands under the table. Her chest warmed. “I just wanted to say that I love you all, and I’m really glad you guys can be here today.”</p><p>	“I am also glad that everyone can be here,” Brainy put in. “And that... <em>I</em> can be here. It was only a few years ago that I was celebrating Thanksgiving on my own. And now I am here, surrounded by my family and the woman I love.”</p><p>	Kara’s theory was confirmed when Brainy raised Nia’s hand and pressed his lips to it. “So I would like to say thank you, to all of you. And especially to Kara, for being Supergirl and bringing us all together.”</p><p>	“Aw, babe,” Nia murmured, looking fondly over at him. </p><p>	Kara sniffled a little and repositioned herself. “<em>Ahem</em>. Thanks, Brainy. I- I appreciate that. So, um... anyway. Thanks for all the love, and uh.... enjoy the food!”</p><p>	Kelly cheered, and Alex laughed, and food was soon being passed eagerly around the table.</p><p>	“So, I heard about Lena,” James said in a low voice to Kara, putting a hand on her wrist. “I’m really sorry to hear about... all of that.”</p><p>	Kara’s face fell, and she busied herself with shoveling mashed potatoes onto her plate. “Yeah, me too,” she murmured, clenching the spoon so hard that her fingertips made imprints in the metal. Hurriedly, she let the utensil fall back into the bowl and laced her hands together so she couldn’t do any more damage.</p><p>	“Hey, no Lena talk,” Alex ordered, catching the conversation. “We’re not giving up hope yet, just like we wouldn’t give up on anyone here without some serious pushing.”</p><p>	“If even then,” Kelly added. “Can you pass the cranberry sauce, Kara? It looks amazing.”</p><p>	“I hope it tastes as amazing as it looks,” J’onn cringed. “I’ve been perfecting my recipe for awhile, but it‘s been a bit since I’ve been tasked with making it for a Thanksgiving meal.”</p><p>	“I really appreciate everyone pitching in with the food,” Eliza put in as she took the basket of rolls and selected one. “I’ve been so busy lately I barely found time to make the stuffing!”</p><p>	“And that would be the worst crime in the world,” Alex said seriously. “Thanksgiving without mom’s stuffing is... basically not Thanksgiving.”</p><p>	Eliza laughed and reaching over to squeeze Alex’s arm. Kelly grinned. “Okay, now I’ve got to try this stuff. Pass it on over, babe.”</p><p>	Once everyone had been put in various stages of food-coma, J’onn and Eliza cleared up the table and Alex and Kelly got to work on washing the dishes. The rest of the crew settled into Kara’s living area.</p><p>	“I wish I had cable,” Kara complained, looking mournfully at the blank TV. “We could be watching football right now.”</p><p>	“I knew we should have done Thanksgiving at our place,” Nia said with a sigh. She curled her legs up onto the couch, resting her knees on Brainy’s thigh. He put his hand on her leggings and squeezed lightly. “Brainy insists on cable and there would have been enough room. I think.”</p><p>	“There would have been enough room,” Brainy confirmed. “Also, cable is an important element of owning a television. And if we didn’t have it, I would probably lose my self control and simply hack the television network so we could get it illegally.”</p><p>	Nia snorted and Kara shook her head. “And here we all thought you were so law abiding,” she teased.</p><p>	“You should have seen me in my younger days,” Brainy told her with a faint smirk.</p><p>	James laughed, resting his feet against the coffee table and crossing his ankles. “Man, is it good to be back,” he said with a sigh, looking up at the ceiling. “I forget how much I miss you guys until I’m with you again.”</p><p>	“Aw, James...” Nia murmured, frowning. “We never forget how much we miss you. CatCo just isn’t the same without you.” She paused and the frown faded into a teasing smile. “I took for granted how nice it was to have a boss who would excuse a missed deadline or two when there was a fight to be, uh.... fought.”</p><p>	“Eloquent,” Kara snickered, nudging Nia’s foot with her own. “And here I thought you were a writer.”</p><p>	“Okay, redundancy police,” Nia shot back, sticking her tongue out at Kara.</p><p>	Sudden shrieks came from the kitchen and Alex darted out, a puff of soap bubbles stuck to her hair. Kelly raced after her, her shirt soaked and holding a handful of more bubbles. “Uh oh,” Kara muttered, looking alarmed.</p><p>	“No no no!” Alex squealed, diving for cover. “Don’t you dare! Don’t you-”</p><p>	Kelly sprinted around the side of the chair and smushed the bubbles into her face. Nia whooped and applauded and J’onn, standing in the entryway of the kitchen, laughed. “An ambush any DEO agent would be proud of,” he commended Kelly, who was helping Alex up.</p><p>	“You asked for it,” Kelly scolded Alex even as she swiped at the bubbles getting too close to her girlfriend’s eyes. “You splashed me first.”</p><p>	“On <em>accident</em>,” Alex protested, but she was trying not to laugh.</p><p>	“Uh huh,” Kelly scoffed. “<em>Sure</em>.”</p><p>	“They are too cute,” Nia beamed from the couch.</p><p>	Brainy looked thoughtful. “Would you like to have a soap-bubble fight? I believe that I could reproduce a similar scenario to the one that supposably happened in the kitchen.”</p><p>	Kara snorted and Nia let out a sigh, reaching backward to pat his cheek. “Thanks, honey, but I think those kinds of things need to happen... organically, if you know what I mean.”</p><p>	“I see,” Brainy agreed, nodding pensively. “I shall... remember that. For future.”</p><p>	After Alex and Kelly had dried off a little, they, Eliza and J’onn joined the group in the living room. “You see how nice this is?” Eliza said, smiling around at them. “No televised distractions. I love that you don’t have cable, Kara.”</p><p>	Kara and Nia exchanged a glance and burst into giggles. Brainy opened up his mouth but Nia nudged him and he took the hint. Eliza smiled quizzically but decided not to ask what was so funny.</p><p>	It took a few more hours, but eventually everyone was leaving the apartment. 	“Where are you staying?” Kara as James as she got him his coat. </p><p>	“Little hotel downtown,” James told her. “I’m just here for a few days before I’m back to work at the Daily Planet.”</p><p>	“Stop in and see me tomorrow,” Kara suggested. “Or we can go get coffee or something. I really did miss you.”</p><p>	He smiled and gave her a tight squeeze. “I missed you, too.”</p><p>	Brainy and Nia were next to leave. “Thanks for having us, Kara,” Nia said with a smile, hugging her goodbye. </p><p>	“We are off to have dessert,” Brainy announced, and Nia choked.</p><p>	“But you already had...?” Kara broke off and her mouth formed a small circle. “<em>Oh</em>. Ohhh.... heh. Heh heh heh I get it, <em>Nia’s</em> the dessert.”</p><p>	“Kara!” Nia squeaked, her face nearly purple with embarrassment. She gave her boyfriend a shove. “When I said- when I told you- you weren’t supposed to <em>say</em> that, Brainy!”</p><p>	“But I thought we were actually having dessert?” he said, eyebrows furrowing in confusion. “Oh.... you meant...?”</p><p>	“Yes, I-” Nia turned him around by the shoulders and began shoving him out of the apartment. “Bye Kara, bye Alex, bye Kelly, bye Eliza, bye James, bye J'onn, <em>we’re leaving now!</em>”</p><p>	Laughing almost uncontrollably, Kara shut the door behind them.</p><p>	“Young love,” Alex said from the couch, shaking her head.</p><p>	Eliza raised her eyebrow. “You are not <em>nearly</em> old enough to be saying that, dear.”</p><p>	“And you are not nearly old enough to be saying ‘dear’, mom,” Alex retorted, snickering. </p><p>	“Anyway,” Kelly interjected. “We should be going. Dear.”</p><p>	“Oh my <em>gosh</em> never call me that again,” Alex groaned, laughing as Kelly dragged her off the couch. “No... I’m too full.... I don’t wanna moveeeee....”</p><p>	Kara helped Kelly wrestle her sister to the door. “Thanks for coming, you guys,” she said with a grin, hugging them both. “It was great to have you.”</p><p>	“I should be going, also,” J’onn announced, getting to his feet. He squeezed Eliza’s shoulder. “Lovely to see you again, Eliza.”</p><p>	“You as well, J’onn,” Eliza replied with a smile, putting her hand on top of his.</p><p>	Once Kara had closed the door, silence fell in the apartment. Kara yawned and sprawled out on the couch. “That was a nice day,” she said sleepily. </p><p>	“It was,” Eliza agreed, looking over at her daughter fondly. “Thank you for letting me come and be a part of it. I know that I’m a lot older than everyone else here, but I really do love being able to come and see how you and Alex’s lives are and get to know your friends. Though I’ve gotta say... I’m waiting for the day I walk in and see a guy here.”</p><p>	Kara’s lips quirked. “Maybe someday,” she shrugged. “But, right now? I’m just grateful for what I’ve got.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>